<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arms Tonight by Randomstuff_tv2315425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805618">Arms Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstuff_tv2315425/pseuds/Randomstuff_tv2315425'>Randomstuff_tv2315425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Platonic Relationships, Reunions, i cry, tommy died</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstuff_tv2315425/pseuds/Randomstuff_tv2315425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur and Tommy reunite in the afterlife. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt kinda just there, nothing else to really do</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arms Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was really upset over Tommy's death and saw a lot of fan art</p><p>So I had an idea and wrote this a 2 am for some comfort</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wilbur?" A voice cracked from behind. Wilbur's eyes widened, mouth frowning, and brows furrowed. He knew that voice. He has heard many different emotions in that voice, none having affected him as much as this specific one. A pleading, sorrowful, and defeated cracking tone. Wilbur turned around, seeing the mess of a face. Someone he considered a best friend, family. Beaten to death and dying too young. </p><p> </p><p>There stood Tommy. "Oh Toms, what have they done to you?" He croaked out. Blood covering Tommy's face, a broken nose, split lip, whole face crushed and his hair sticky with red. They were beginning to fade, Tommy going back to looking normal. But that didn't stop Wilbur from seeing it. He had deep eye bags. His arms and hands still covered in band aids, he has never been seen without them. Tommy had a look of disbelief, hurt, fear, and hope. He looked old, yet so young. A child who had to grow up too fast, surrounded by violence and pain. Wilbur knew he caused most of it. He feels regret and misery seeing how his little brother ended up like this. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur could see all the injuries. He was sick to his stomach, fury rising the more he processed. Someone had beaten Tommy, his brother to death. And he knew who. He had Ghostbur's memories and has been able to drop in at times. That fucking Green Boy just couldn't stop sucking. His anger kept rising and rising. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy's eyes were welling up with tears. Reality settling in, he was catching up. "Wilby?" Wilbur broke. Tommy sounded so terrified and oh so young. Wilbur being pulled harshly from his thoughts. Tommy reached his hand out. That cut all the self control Wilbur had. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur charged at the boy, taking long strides. The need to hold and shield Tommy, he moved as fast as he could manage. Every second made him feel worse, not protecting Tommy. He needs to hold and comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nearly tackled the teen, Tommy met him in the middle. The force from both made them stumble, but not fall. They were clinging to each other, holding on tightly. Making sure there was no way to be separated. Wilbur was shaking in bottled up rage. But most of his attention to the young boy in his arms. Tommy felt relief and denial, it's been forever since someone has held him like this. Like they cared and wanted to be there for him. God did they miss being together as brothers. Not as soldiers, a president and vice. General and right hand man. Just friends, brothers, family. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy slowly breaks down, full on weeping. Wilbur rubbing his back and arms, ruffling his hair. Letting his presence be known, Tommy being so certain this is real. They were together again. Wilbur was there for him, to hold him up. Tommy doing the same, unaware of the effect he had on the older. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur comforted Tommy. He isn't moving unless Tommy wants to. Not letting go. He lost him once, he isn't losing again. He'll hold him for as long as needed and possible. He missed his family and the peaceful moments shared. Wilbur will have to die a hundred more times for him to lose it again. </p><p> </p><p>............................................................................................. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt just sat there, slowly downing his drink. What the fuck is happening? One second him and Wilbur were having some banter, a heated argument. Next thing, there's a dead beaten kid. Wilbur rushing over and acting completely the opposite. "I need more protein powder and whiskey." He mumbled to himself. Wilbur turned his head and shot the deadliest glare he had. Schlatt held his hands up in surrender. Wilbur turned back, whispering to the child in his arms. Jeez, you're just living(?) your dead life and some emotional reunion happens. Now you're the bad guy for not caring. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt shook his head. Unbelievable. He mixed the powder in the drink, kept adding more til it was more of a goop than liquid. He needed the strongest he could get. He now has to deal with the chaotic brothers. He was already dead, but still gets migraines and shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to point out any mistakes made </p><p>Or just your thoughts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>